Reawakened
by useless knowledge
Summary: The five guardians were killed in battle to save the life of the only female they ever cared for. Now, hundreds of years later, a blue haired phantom is coming and changing each of their lives. A phantom that brings with her the ghosts of their pasts. femKuroko X GoM Reincarnation Fanfic. This one is a rather strange fic for me. review if you like it, burn if you don't.
1. Kise

**Been wanting to write a story for Kuroko. So one night I just started writing about a club because of a song I was listening too, and the rest is in the text...**

**Summary: The five guardians were killed in battle to save the life of the only female they ever cared for. Now, hundreds of years later, a blue haired phantom is coming and changing each of their lives. A phantom that brings with her the ghosts of their pasts. **

**Pairing: FemKuroko x GoM (no idea for a final pairing tho, I'll likely have a poll for that later)**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Gender Bending. Swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Bodies moving, swaying in and out of to the beat that was pulsing through the concert structure. The air was dense with the smell of sweat, smoke and sex. The smell was so potent that a faint taste that couldn't be named lingered on the people's tongues. Colored lights raged across the people's bodies. Most of the people could only sway to the music and give the illusion of being able to dance. Tho fewer in numbers, there were few that seemed to actually be able to move to the music. At a pedestal in the back of the club, like the throne a queen would watch her subjects from, was the DJ. The speakers throughout the club were blasting his creation. His head bobbed in time with the music, as his hands were busy controlling the panel. He didn't even acknowledge the people near him requesting songs.

Men were leering in the back of the club, watching the women that were dancing like birds of prey. Some got up and made their move, but the others remained sitting there waiting for something better to come along. Near the carnivorous men was a wall that people who had passed out were lying against. Also pressed to the wall were a few girls as guys held them in place and pressed into them. The woman's moans were not heard over the base.

Sitting at one table was a group of five guys, all rather average in appearance. Plain hair colors that were varying in black and browns. Brown eyes scanning and observing the place around them. Some members of the basketball team didn't know why they were in such a filthy place, but some didn't seem to care.

"Akashi! Can I go out there and dance? It looks like fun." said the energetic rookie player of the team. His muddy brown hair getting in his eyes as he stared out at the colors and waves of people. He seemed giddy, and raring to go. He looked over at the leader of their party, a small man that almost appeared to be a child. Not that the others would ever tell him that tho...they had seen him with scissors before. The captain's preferred weapon of choice.

The captain looked at him and sighed, "You may go Kise."

as soon as the words left his lips the rookie was gone, going the wave of people. The captain sighed at the man's enthusiasm and leaned back in his chair.

"Akashi-kun, would you like some of my snacks?" asked the tallest of the group.

The captain sighed and waved his hand in a dismissing manor. "No thank you, I'm fine. We are here for research anyways."

Elsewhere in the club, doing something much more exciting was Kise. He blushed as a random girl started to grind on him. He soon felt an uncomfortable stiffness bulging against his pants.

He blushed and got out of the crowd of dancers, he needed a breath after that culture shock. He hadn't been expecting a girl to just come up and do that. He was still slightly blushing. Running his hand through his hair, he noticed that the crowd was circling one clearing of people. There was a hole in the mass where it seemed one person was dancing.

He worked his way through the crowd, curious as to what was happening in the center. He finally got to the front, he looked up and froze upon first gaze. Spinning like a cyclone in the center of the people was a blur of long frost like blue hair. Suddenly the blur stopped to kick her leg high into the air, she looked as graceful and as sure as a professional fighter. Her body moved like liquid, shifting, changing. It looked to be a mix of balla, dub step and normal hip hop. But some of the spins and tricks she did looked kinda like break dancing. Kise had no way of describing what he was seeing but it was like nothing else. She finished, and was meet by cheering and clapping. She looked impassive to it all and walked out of the crowd. Kise and other guys followed her, wanting to see more. She went to the bar and ordered a drink. But as soon as she sat down she was crowded by guys, all trying to get her number or go fuck her. She spoke so softly Kise couldn't hear her. But the men seemed to flee from around her quickly. She sat there nonchalantly, sipping her drink and staring expressionlessly at the other people. Kise finally moved closer and sat down on the stool next to her.

Looking over at her, he was able to appericate the details of her that he couldn't see from her quick movements while dancing. Her skin was pale but even, no discoloring. Her skin made her look a lot like the dolls in his mother's collection. All of them dressed elegantly, another trait this girl shared with the dolls. The clothing she wore was far to elegant for a club like this.

Her black top was ruffled, with a cute bow in the front. It drew attention away from the fact that she didn't appear to have a very developed chest. (so it appears...) The black skirt with flowing see through fabric looked amazing when the girl was dancing, it spun around her. Her hair was perfect despite the fact that she had just been dancing. A black flower head band stood out against her faint colored hair.

Her hair was the same color as her brilliant blue eyes. That, he only realized now that she was looking at him. He jumped in his seat a little and fell backward and onto the floor. He groaned and the mysterious girl just raised an eye brow and watched him. He slowly got up and sat back down beside her.

"So how much of an idiot did that make me seem?" he asked as he looked ahead, timid to look at the exotic girl beside him.

"Very," she said, still emotionless. That left him blushing deeply and looking down at the drink that he didn't know he ordered.

He was starting to think that she wasn't capable of emotions. Whether it be her voice or her expression. He looked at her and meet her gaze full on for the first time. He blushed again, he wasn't good with girls. None of them were. Since none of the basketball team was really handsome, the other sports teams were the ones to get the fan girls. It didn't matter the fact that they were good or the fact that they brought their school the championship. All that mattered to girls was looks. He sighed and looked over at the girl, but she was gone. He blinked, then groaned. She must have walked away. She sighed and looked over the other way toward the table the rest of his team was at. But, again he jumped, because she was standing on the other side of him.

"y-you're like a ghost!" he said, trying to calm his racing heart. She tilted her head to the side.

"Are you here with someone?" She asked him.

Woah, when did she get so bold? Kise fidgeted a little and looked down, suddenly very shy. "N-no I'm here with some friends of mine."

She nodded a little, as if expecting him to say that. That only confused him further, why did she care. She suddenly had a hold of his hand before he knew what was happening and leading him to the crowd of hormonal, sex and drug craved crowd.

She turned to face him as she started to sway to the music. Her hips rose and fell in a way that made Kise's eyes glue to them. That same pressure in his pants returned and he blushed. He was about to say something when she took his hands and put them on her swaying hips. His blush spread to his ears and neck.

Again he was about to say something but as soon as he opened his mouth her hand was covering his lips. She shook her head, 'no speaking', is hat her eyes spoke. Her hand went from his mouth to both of her arms around his neck. She was suddenly close to him as she swayed back and forth. he...he had never danced with a girl before, or been this close to one that wasn't family. He blushed but moved with her.

After a while he started to relax and his arms went completely around the small girl, pulling her closer to him. They dance to the loud beat, but to a different style than the people grinding on each other.

After a few moments, she pulled away from him and took one of his hands. He followed after her, much like a puppy on a leash.

Blasting from the speakers was a song that mixed an orchestra as well as modern music. (Within Temptation by A Demon's Fate) She lead him to a back door and opened it. She pulled him out with her, firmly but not painfully. The crisp air of the black night was a shock to his skin, causing goose bumps. He shivered and looked at what he was sure was the goddess of beauty. The smell of previously smoked cigarettes were still lingering in the crisp air.

He looked around at the dark space, trying to see out to where the flickering light didn't shine on. He was pulled again while distracted and pushed against the brick wall. He looked down quickly as the girl stood in front of him. Her long lashes cast shadows on her features. Making her light blue eyes appear to be a sapphire color.

He stared at her for a long time, taking in the fact that she had plump light pink lips and high cheek bones. She stared up at him and smiled a little, she looked like an angel when she smiled. He was speechless, what was happening? Why had she taken him here? Questions swarmed his mind till he felt something being pressed into his hand. Looking down he saw a fake, plastic yellow rose in his hand.

He blinked and looked at it then her a few times. "W-What the?"

The air changed from crisp to down right chilling, he shivered a little. Looking down at her, he deduced that something wasn't right. It was as if something...supernatural was about to take place. He looked at her confused, attempting to read something in her eyes that would help him. Finding nothing he continued to search. His gaze then looked down to her neck line. He hadn't noticed the pendant around her neck before. It was a brilliant blue, like her eyes. It looked like a feline's eye, the silted pupil in the center of the eye. As if an entranced by it, he continued to gaze at it. He didn't at all notice that the plastic rose in his hand was becoming cold due to the water that was in the plant. The soft plastic thorns became firm and sharp, cutting into his palm as he gripped it tightly.

The yellow color from the rose left the petals. Starting from the place on his hand were he was cut by the thorns, spreading ...something. His pasty white skin started to fade of all of the blemishes, to become even and smooth. It spread up his arms, also leaving them longer and more muscular. It traveled throughout his body, making the average man something...extraordinary. Taller so that he now towered over the short girl. A strong jaw line, his short-ish brown hair traveling down so it barely hung in his eyes. Eyes that were still watching the eye pendant.

He started to pant, as the changes started on his head, the tips of his hair turned to blond, a golden yellow color like the now white rose petals. The pendant around her neck started to change its color, the blue near the silted pupil to a deep gold color, the edges then to a deep golden brown. It flashed a brilliant gold color that surrounded them. It surrounded them like a warm blanket, draping over their entire bodies. It staid there for only a moment, but then like smoke disappearing after a long drag from a cigarette, it faded into nothingness. He groaned in pain and leaned his head on her shoulder. He panted a bit longer then his breathing settled. He turned his cheek so his cheek was resting on her shoulder, his face toward her neck. His longish blonde hair fell in front of his closed eyes. He opened his eyes slowly, the same colors as the pendant when it changed. Though said pendant was back to its normal blue.

It was like they were in their own world, a world they both knew better than this one. The breeze on them was warm as a mid summer day. The repulsing smell of the club was turned to sweet, earthy scent that filled their lungs as they inhaled. Tho it was some time around midnight, it felt like the suns rays were on their skin. It was warm and inviting.

"Lady Tetsuya, it took far to long for this reincarnation of myself to find you. I've missed being near you." he said, his voice gentle, sweet. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her to him in an embrace. He inhaled her scent of orchids and smiled a little. One hand snaking up her back to her long beautiful locks of blue. Blue like the sky on a cloudless summer day, much like the ones they use to spend together in the old country. Lying in a field of wild flowers a mile out from the castle, they use to spend so much time there together. Kise always took her to where the flowers were, saying that her beauty could only be compared to the beauty of the natural flowers. And that even then, barely could they compare.

Out of her five protectors, he was the one she had known the longest. Growing up in the castle together, though for a long time they had been rivals more than friends. Only after Kise started to train with the viperous Aomine did she not see him as an arrogant brat. The memory of a castle was shattered when a drunken man stumbled out of the club and down the ally, then to disappear. The feeling of summer disappeared as well and they were back to just being in a dark ally.

Kise sighed, would have liked more privacy for something such as this. He pulled away from her and smiled the carefree smile that she loved. The expression quickly changed to one of worry. "So wait, what about the others? Are you going to awaken them soon too?"

He was anxious for the other members of the brotherhood to be awakened. He seemed like a hyper child, wanting something and wanting it now. She shared one of her rare smiles with him, "Don't worry Kise-kun. Soon."

**this is a really weird story for me so please review and tell me what you think. More will be explained later. **

**Burners are welcome but if you are going to burn, add fuel to the fire and tell me WHY you don't enjoy my story. Yes I already know that my grammar is lacking, so you don't have to comment on that.**


	2. Midorima

**Summary: The five guardians were killed in battle to save the life of the only female they ever cared for. Now, hundreds of years later, a blue haired phantom is coming and changing each of their lives. A phantom that brings with her the ghosts of their pasts.**

**Pairing: FemKuroko x GoM (no idea for a final pairing tho, I'll likely have a poll for that later)**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Gender Bending. Swearing. AU world. Some graphic descriptions. Later on in story there will be some citrus. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Please continue to review on your thoughts of the chapter, and story in general. I love to hear your reviews on what should happen next. **

Drumming his tapped fingers against the hard desk top, he stared at the board in front of him. Using his other hand to push up the glasses that rested on his nose. The lenses caught on the man made light from the bulbs above. The reflection gave off a gleam that showed his annoyance for a moment before disappearing. The distance expert of the team appeared as dangerous as a leopard lying in wait.

Trying to ignore his newly changed team mate beside him, as he appeared to drool over the small blue haired girl sitting near them. By changed, he meant drastically changed, as if a whole different person entirely. From his hair and eye color down to even his skin tone and height. Him and the others couldn't grasp as to how Kise could have gone from being as unpopular as the rest of them, to being the object of many of their female classmate's affection. The only thing that remained in Kise that made him easy to identify would be his rather annoying personality.

Perched on his lap was a penguin plush. The fake fur of the plush was lush and soft. It started blindly at the desk in front of it. Today's lucky item. Today was supposed to be a good day for Cancer's; 'A reunion with a long lost love will reappear in your life.'

Midorima didn't have the slightest of inklings as to what it meant. He had never before had a love, especially not a lost love. Turning the question over and over in the gears of his mind, he came to the same conclusion; the person in charge of the horoscope should be fired.

He looked at the small blue haired girl as she sat in her chair. Her back was straight, perfect posture. Wearing the average school uniform composed of a black skirt that traveled to the mid thigh. As well as a long sleeve button up white shirt. A black vest with the school's crest on the left breast pocket. Finally composed with a red tie, knee high socks and black shoes of ones choose. She was dressed like everyone else but looked rather...cute. Even more so than the other girls in class, but then again he had never taken notice to any of them... Kise was always the one to fuse over girls. And now they fused over him like anew fashion trend.

Sighing, he moved the flightless plush on top of his desk. He was annoyed, as well as confused, a feeling he didn't experience often. He credited himself to knowing more than others, so the feeling of confusion made him feel...ordinary. The feeling of ordinary he experienced whenever he was compared to others as far as looks. He was better than them, was he not?

He would never admit to feeling such a feeling but, it was as if he was jealous of Kise. He was now talented and handsome, as well as intelligent. Not as brilliant as he and Akashi but still intelligent. The fact that he was now spending time with a girl that Midorima thought to be beautiful was...flustering to say the least.

He needed to become better, so the likes of Kise wouldn't surpass him. Sighing softly he rested his chin on his hand, watching as the teacher spoke about useless things he already knew. His gaze drifted back to the blue haired girl. She seemed to be perfectly focused on the teacher, her attention not wavering. He ended up spending the rest of his class period staring at the little blue haired girl.

….

Later in the day, the tallish brown haired boy that was clad with glasses sat in the tree line. The leaves of the weeping willow tree hide him from sight. This was his place, to escape everything. School work. Girls. His parents. Even the pressure of basket ball. Only the faint yells of the student body was heard here. The whispers from the wind masked almost all of the noise population. Allowing the shooter true peace, even if it was fleeting.

The slim green leaves brushed against his neck as he read from his book. A light paper back book, the pages yellowing and torn slightly. It was the short stories and poems of Poe. The man was so dark and mysterious. He was recognized by all and inspiration to many, even after having died many years ago.

He flipped the page and started to read the poem that was less known to the world as one such as The Raven. Romance, instantly his thoughts went to the little blue haired girl. He covered his face with his hand to hide the pink that dusted his skin. Having no clue as to why the girl would pass his mind. He didn't even know her in the slightest. It must be because of the fact that Kise was interested in her that he thought of her.

Yes, it was purely that reason alone. Shaking his head, he looked down at the page again and began to read out loud to himself.

_Romance, who loves to nod and sing,_

With drowsy head and folded wing,

Among the green leaves as they shake

Far down within some shadowy lake,

To me a painted paroquet

Hath been- a most familiar bird-

Taught me my alphabet to say-

To lisp my very earliest word

While in the wild wood I did lie,

A child- with a most knowing eye.

Of late, eternal Condor years

So shake the very Heaven on high

With tumult as they thunder by,

I have no time for idle cares

Through gazing on the unquiet sky.

And when an hour with calmer wings

Its down upon my spirit flings-

That little time with lyre and rhyme

To while away- forbidden things!

My heart would feel to be a crime

Unless it trembled with the strings. 

After he had finished his reading, he sat back and began to relax. Letting the words of the poem sink into his very being. He was interrupted by a soft voice, breaking the silence of his hidden world.

"Romance by Poe. One of his better pieces won't you agree? Epically since you can relate to it well...Can't you Shintaro Midorima?" called out the voice of a female.

Rather shocked to hear a person in his hidden domain, he snapped his head over to look over at the little blue haired girl from his class. The same one that Kise had a new found obsession with. He stared at her till something dawned on him.

"How is it that you know my name?" He asked her. Behind the prescription lens, his eyes narrowed. This girl was very...well indescribable actually. He couldn't compare her or reference her to others he has meet. She was a foreign species to the sharp shooter. Was she even in the same classification as a normal human?

Moving out of the shadows that seemed to accompany her so well, she stepped out into the small rays of light that penetrated their way through the leaves. The light caught on her hair, making it shine like gems of a king. Her beautiful eyes matched her hair, down to the exact color. His eyes traveled over her body. He was only quickly scanning over till an eye caught his own. Dangling from a silver chain was a pendant that looked like that of a cat's. The colors there too seemed to match her eyes...he continued to stare at the eye. No matter how desperately he tried to look away, it kept demanding his attention. The book slipped from his hands and went tumbling to the grass below him. The page he was on was forever lost as his attention went purely to her.

"Like that poem says, you have no time for idle cares do you Midorima? Old loves die away to make room for things such as progress..." she stated, her voice was filled with sorrow.

He looked up at her, why was she sad? He didn't want her to be sad... without his realizing, his mind was in a daze from staring at the pendant and her for to long. He was caught in her spell, with no hope of escaping.

"Please don't feel sorrow for me." He told her softly. Reaching up he put a hand to her cheek, unsure as to why. He just wanted to make her feel better, to see those drawn lips turn up into a smile.

"I didn't think you cared about me so much Midorima." She whispered to him.

He could feel her mouth move gently under her touch. He was knelling before her, staring up at her like a child does to a superhero. No longer was he confused about how she knew his name, mostly because he didn't care.

"Of course I care about you well being Lady Tetsuya." Her name ran over his tongue as if it were as natural as saying his own name. She was important to him, wasn't she? She was someone he wanted to protect with his very life. No longer did it matter if protecting her was the rationale thing to do. What matter was that Lady Tetsuya was safe and happy. Without thought, he was becoming just as drawn to her as Kise was.

But...reason was still important to him. He needed reason as to why he was so drawn to her. He pulled his hand away from her skin. "Why? Why do I know you without having every seen you before? This isn't right...this cant be real but some kind of dream..."

"Midorima nothing in the world is rational. Man has the choice to the reasonable thing all the time but he usually follows what his instincts tell him to do. And even more so than instincts, what his heart and emotions tell him to do. What is it that yours are telling you to do?"

Her voice was so sweet, and gentle that he just wanted to fall asleep with her whispering in his ear. His growing anxieties died away as she spoke so softly to him. Eye lids draped lazily over his brown eyes, whispering to him to sleep. To trust this woman and let his guard down around her.

Limbs growing heavy, he was forced to lean against the girl further. He was at eye level with her pendant, further forcing him to stare into the eye. Like before with Kise, it began to change color. Unlike last occurrence though, the pendant began to glow green, as green as the vegetation around them. Midorima was caught in the beautiful and magnificence of the pendant.

He felt her press something into his hand, he looked up to see a toy plastic arrow that children use to pretending to be an archer. The orange plunger side was faced away from him. He looked up at her, confused as to why she would give him such a thing. She lifted the pendant again, to draw his eye to it. In seconds of the pendant becoming pure green, the change began to set in.

Much like Kise, his hair began to change. Taking the color of the leaves unlike the color of the sun rise. Starting at the roots of his hair till it over took every millimeter of hair. All over his body his bones broke and reformed, longer and stronger. His skin staid pale from his lack of sunlight. Behind the frames and glass, his brown eyes grew to hazel. Tinted green near the pupil, till that green spread like the plague and dominated his eyes.

The world around them was even more isolated now, none of the former screams or yells could be heard by their fellow class mates. The green leaves actually curled in closer to them, wanting to shield them from the rest of the world. Much unlike Kise's experience with Tetsuya, they had true privacy here that wasn't about to be shattered by a drunken man.

All but forgotten, in his hand the warm plastic became firmer and firmer. The smoothness of the length of the arrow was interrupted by a few splinters coming from the wood it was made from. The orange plunger head changed shape until it was firm and cold, that of a real arrow head. The back of the arrow flourished in feathers. Much like a flower finally coming into bloom after being held tightly in a bud.

Twirling between his fingers the long arrow danced, till he brought it to a stop. Throwing the arrow to the ground, he had bigger concerns than the tool of his trade. Placing his hand on the back on her neck, he pulled her to him. Lifting her chin with his taped fingers so that her lips meet his. He prevailed in doing what Kise had failed too.

Her lips were warm and soft, slightly sticky from lip balm and tasting like vanilla and cherries. He pulled away slowly, by now his change was complete. He looked down at the small girl that stood so close to him. Brushing strands of hair from her pale face, he sighed.

"Tetsuya, I keep telling you to keep your hair away from your face. It battle if it were to be in the way, it might be the end of you." He scolded her, while pushing it back behind her ear.

Rolling her eyes, she looked up at the tall man. "My hair will never obey my or your rule Midorima, we might as well accept that."

"but I am for certain that Akashi would enjoy cutting your bangs."

The small girl visibly flinched at the name of one of her guardians. "Midorima...After I awaken him, I wouldn't be surprised if he were to plunge those scissors into my eyes rather than cut my hair."

"No matter what happened between you two before he was killed Tetsuya, he is still your guardian and will protect you...and if he were to try anything, do you really believe that I would let anything happen to you?"

He asked her, it being a rhetorical question. With that setting her at ease a bit, she smiled and nodded. "You always were the practical one Midorima. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, but we best be going."

She nodded and they both walked off to the school yard. The basket ball team was in for yet another colorful surprise.

**To answer some questions. **

**-Yes this is an AU story.**

**-Answers to their past lives will be revealed later.**

**-No the castle isn't modern, this was in their past lives. Imagine King Author time period. **

**It took me far to long to update my apologizes. But its been difficult to decide where I'm taking this story. (that and in and out of the hospital doesn't help) Luckily, I believe I have finally concluded my plot. Or at least the plot for the next few chapters. **

**In other news, I have two new Kuroko no basket stories I should be getting out soon (hopefully).**

**Summary: The goddess of love that, whom herself, could not feel love. She toys and twists the lives of others, making even enemies fall hard for one another. She's unseen to the world as she toys, till she meet the boy with the mismatched eyes.**

**Summary: Tetsuya is a detective who has become insane due to her work. She was the one who caught the Red Eye Killer. But it didn't stop there, he started to send her letters. In time, the two sick and twisted individuals fell for one another. She was there when he was executed. But now that he is dead, strange things have been occurring around her.**

**Tell me which you guys like more and I will be sure to up load that one first. **

**Review, Fav and Comment please for a faster upload of chapter three**


	3. Murasakibara

**Pairing: FemKuroko x GoM (no idea for a final pairing though , I'll likely have a poll for that later)**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Gender Bending. Swearing. AU world. Some graphic descriptions. Later on in story there will be some citrus.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing To answer some questions:**

Pressing yet another stick of pocky into his mouth, he rolled the covered treat between his lips. This caused the sweet coating to melt on his tongue to better release the sweetness. Hmmm~ the new flavor was one that he would need to get more of. He looked down at the open paper box, the white and blue coated tips of pocky peeked out at him, tempting him to take another. The three boxes that he had in his backpack would not last till the end of practice.

Paying no mind to his team mates as he passed, he set his bag down on the bleachers. It made a noise louder than the normal gym bag should. Instead of filled with just clothes and equipment, he had many snacks hidden inside. Which made the plastic, strong material stretch under the strain of the extra weight. He took off his shirt and put on his jersey. He turned back to his team with two sticks of pocky sticking out of his mouth. His eyes were drawn to the bright, almost candy colored heads of his two teammates. He blinked, taking a moment to take in their new appearance before looking back at his candy.

It didn't really matter to him if his teammates looked different. That was their business, and didn't concern him in the slightest. He was playing in a game that he didn't even care for, why would he care about his team mates? The only one on this small team that interested him was the captain. Well, it wasn't so much of a small team but a reclusive team. They had many members, all looking to surpass the miracles.

He sighed and started to jog around the gym. He let his muscles get warmed up for the strain the captain would later put on them. He watched idly as the two candy heads passed them, seemingly effortlessly. Sparking some curiosity as to what had happened to them; he began to observe them a little closer. He was the tallest on the team a few mere few days ago, the longest legs so he was one of the fastest runners. Now he was being lapped, and they didn't even appear to be breaking a sweat. It was upsetting, he didn't care about the game, but he didn't care to be surpassed. But once again, he put on his passive façade and continued on.

As he neared the end of the laps the captain asked of them, his black high tops were starting to drag against the coated wood floor. His lungs burned faintly with each breath he pulled in rapidly. Resting his hands on his knee caps, he let his hair fall over his eyes. Slowly pulling himself out of his huddled position, he stood up. Seeing that two of his team mates didn't even seem bothered by the 30 laps they had just done. His eyes narrowed and a flash of dark emotion crossed his face. As soon as it appeared, it was gone all in the same instance.

The door to the gym slammed open, causing the angry noise of wood on brick to echo around the gym. He looked over to see their captain storm into the gym. The captain's brown eyes were narrowed like a predator looking for prey to jump. The captain looked like a child now compared to the size of the candy heads. If he were to guess, that was what was upsetting their captain. The captain's rage was displayed as he started to bark out orders. And so practice began…

-time skip-

He groaned as he sat on the bleachers, waiting for the feeling in his feet to return. He was positive that as soon as he took off his shoes there would be blood. The captain was going insane, he swore. He looked down at his bag, he hadn't had a break to come and get any pocky during practice. Hmm?~ What was this? He picked up a purple box of pocky. He looked it over; he couldn't remember buying this box…

He looked over the seal; it seemed secure and not tampered with….So it had to be safe to eat. He was not a man to turn down a snack, even if it was from an unknown soruce. It wasn't a keen trait to have but the purple pocky was calling him, begging him to discover the flavor it possessed.

He pulled the paper tab and started to unseal the pocky. He took the bag full of pocky out and broke the seal, releasing the sweet scent into the air. Taking a single stick out of the packaging, he looked at the purple candy coating. Hmm such a sweet color, it was rather attractive to him. Sticking the candy side into his mouth, he began to roll it around on his tongue.

The flavor of the new sweet was….strange. not something he had tasted before, it was sweet yet bitter…he couldn't describe it. Focusing on the taste, he wanted to be able to place one name on it. What was it? Sweet moments, bitter moments…like memories. As strange as it may be, it felt like he tasted memories. Under the bitter and sweet, there was a new sharp painful flavor, like spice. He mindlessly took another piece out of the bag and began to snack on it after the next was gone.

As he was shown different memories from the magic purple pocky (1), his body began to shake. Much like a dam holding back water, he skin was holding back tension placed by some unknown source. When he got through half of the box, the tension broke and his limbs shoot out like a gun. He groaned in pain as his body shoot up in size, his arms, his legs, even his hands and feet. He fell back off of the bleachers, his head slamming against the hard wood floor. That didn't seem to break his trance, another piece of pocky, and another bite. Over and over he did this, not even realizing what was going on. His mind preoccupied with remembering.

In moments, he went from 5 foot ten inches to 6 foot 8 inches. (2) As he swallowed the last bite of his strange treat, he groaned and started to come out of his trance. His huge hands went to his head and rubbed it slowly.

"Ow…." He said in almost an apathetic tone. His voice had dropped a few tones, a bit deeper now. He stayed in his position, too lazy to sit up at the moment. But then he heard soft soot steps coming closer to his position. So soft that they couldn't be that of a heavy person. The footsteps stopped when they were right next to his head.

He cracked open a single eye and looked up to see the figure of one of his favorite candy heads in the world. He smiled and made sure to stay in his position. There was a rather nice view from where he was at.

"So you're the one responsible for the pocky." It wasn't a question but a statement. He knew it had been her, but how had she gotten it into his bag when it wasn't there before practice. He had never left the gym either. His eyes narrowed slightly when realization hit, "Using your powers for evil, Little Ghost?"

She nodded her head slowly, her blue hair falling around her face as she looked down at him. The blue falling in such manner, it made it look like a water fall as the crystal blue cascades down. She had used her no presence to sneak past them, everyone to out that into his bag. It hadn't mattered that they had been right there. She was a ghost….A shadow. She looked down at him, her eyes slightly wider than normal. She appeared to be…nervous.

Murasakibara was….one of the people she kept for last. She was afraid of his reaction, but more so afraid of Aomine and Akashi. Murasakibara was Akashi's right hand man, the one he depended on most. Murasakibara was also the one that had never trusted her completely. Back when they had first meet thousands of years ago, he had been the one to keep a special eye on the shadow. So he knew…..he knew what she did. He knew…..but soon so would Akashi and Aomine. They would also remember what she did to them.

She feared their reaction, knowing that…they would likely try to kill her.

"I should be going…." She whispered then started to turn away. She nearly jumped out of her skin when his hand clamped around her ankle. She slowly looked down and was meet by purple eyes. It was one of the rare moments that his normally passive eyes were filled with emotion.

"I understand why you did it, Little Ghost. But that doesn't mean I will protect you from them when they awaken…"

His eyes staid on her own for a few moments, very serious before turning slightly playful. He began to smirk deviously. "Besides…" He looked up again. "I am enjoying the view."

From his position on the ground and her standing above him, he had the perfect view up her skirt. Able to see her lace cheeky style panties. Of course, they were blue. He was able to see her pale skin travel up and up…..

-time skip-

That night, he walked home nursing a red mark on his face. It was in the shape of a shoe

**I almost lost it when I wrote this sentence. Bwahahaha.**

**His actual height converted. Well a little over 6'8.'**

**AU means alternate universe. **

**My spelling...Oh my spelling...yes I know it's horrid but I'm trying. That's why it takes forever for me to update, due to checking over my work. So...anyone want to be an Editor? Pretty much I send you the chapter via email. Then said editor can download it and make improvements on it. Such as spelling ^^ then just send it back, I will go over it then bam, new chapter posted. (it would be A LOT easier on me. I would be able to get Chapters up quicker)**

**There is no real meaning behind the color transformation besides me being a dork and like the transforming moment in movies and stories. Well I guess you could say it's the moment that they become something more. Before they were average, like everyone else, which was displayed by their hair color. When it becomes the brilliant colors that they are in the manga or anime, they are themselves once more. **


	4. Aomine

**Pairing: FemKuroko x GoM (no idea for a final pairing though, I'll likely have a poll for that later)**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Gender Bending. Swearing. AU world. Some graphic descriptions. Later on in story there will be some citrus.**

**A big thank you to my new editor EndlessChains. He's doing an amazing job at fixing all my errors and helping me to bring you updates faster. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The chain fence rattled as a fist slammed into the metal. It was followed by a yell of anger and frustration. Blood soon flowed from one metal link to the next. Aomine stood there, his breath raged and his fist bleeding. Pinned between the fence and him was a small, shaken girl. Her blue eyes were as big as they could possibly get. Wide eyes filled with fear. It was hard to see her eyes due to the wet hair clinging to her face as the rain poured down on her. It was a down pour; rain so heavily coming down that it was hard to see ten feet away. He was so close though, that he could see her eyes, bright with terror. She tried to slip away from his reach but his growing arms slammed her back against the fence so hard that the chains rattled again.

Those big, blue eyes closed when she was slammed back. A whimper of pain slipped from her lips. She stood still for a few moments before she opened her eyes again. Only to find that in the few moments that she had closed her eyes, he was rapidly changing. Unlike the others, Aomine didn't need her to awaken him. He had started to change back on his own due to the fact that she was near him. He wasn't the only one though; Akashi felt the effects of having her near as well. His eyes were turning a deep blue right before her eyes. The soft green color was being consumed by the dark, dangerous pigment. Eyes that were narrowed dangerously….

"What did you do Tetsuya?" His voice was dangerously low. Much deeper than it had been just that morning. His darkening eyes gave off the impression of death itself.

She didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say. They both knew what had happened in the past and there was no changing it. She watched with every rain drop that poured down onto him, his body continued to change. A drop hit his skin, making it darken into an exotic tone. Rain drops on his hair caused a dark blue to emerge.

She watched as the few minutes that followed, he slowly turned back into the man that she had known before.

He was still glaring at her, she didn't move. Afraid that if she moved, he would strike like a wild beast. She stood very still, even closing her eyes. It had been so long since she had been afraid for her life. The feeling was so strange. It consumed her chest and latched onto the center of her chest like a vice. It was bearing down painfully on her. She had to take deep breaths to try to subside the pain. But it worked against her; she started to take rapid small breaths.

A forgotten illness showed its head as she began to hyperventilate. She had left her asthma behind when she became immortal. So why was it here now? The wonder and the fear of why it suddenly reappeared only made her lungs burn further. A faint taste of blood entered her mouth as she breathed heavily. (1)

She was barely able to feel him shift his position beside her. Her focus was on the pain in her lungs and sucking in air that she desperately needed. The burn in her chest was getting worse and worse. The pain of the fear only amplified her distress.

But suddenly there was a hand over her cheek. She opened her eyes, only now able to feel the sting of the tears she had been crying. She had only thought the wetness was due to the drops of rain. She looked up at him as he stood so close. Closer than before, his chest against her own.

"Easy…." He said in a hushed whisper. "Calm down Tetsuya. Calm." His voice was raspy and slightly strained.

Still breathing heavily, she tried to calm down. They had learned in the past when she was mortal that if she didn't calm down, she would faint and be drawn close to death. Her eyes locked with his, her raged breaths slowly subsided into pants. She focused on his eyes instead of the lack of air. After fifteen minutes, she was breathing normally again.

His hand had strayed from her cheek. It was currently in her hair, pushing the damp locks out of her face. He had his body pressed to her own, making her pressed against the fence completely now. So close that she could almost taste the sweet juice that he had drunk a while ago.

"…Thank you." She said after a small pause. She looked down at the ground, or at least tried too. He was so close; he consumed all of her field of vision. So she bowed her head and closed her eyes.

Suddenly there was a pressure under her chin. Tilting her head back up, she opened her eyes in time to see him lean in and kiss her. She couldn't do anything, shock crippled her limbs. Even if she could move, what could she do?

His kiss wasn't sweet or gentle. His rage, his anger, his raw emotions were in that kiss. She couldn't do anything, but stand there and let him do as he pleases. He bit her lip hard enough to make her jump. He smirked against her lips and pulled back slightly.

"Tetsuya….You are far from forgiven."

One moment he was there, the next the pressure holding her in place was gone. She watched as he walked away from her. Completely returned to the warrior state he had once been in, he left her there dumbfounded.

Neither of them noticed the red and yellow eyes watching them from a window on the second story of the school.

A pencil snapped into two, causing the class to look over at the angered individual.

"Mr. Akashi, are you alright?" The teacher asked, one brow lifted in curiosity.

Turning to the teacher and the rest of the class, he smiled. "Why of course Sensei. Thank you for asking."

**-The story that you guys voted on, in the poll, has been posted. Please check it out. **

**-Wanna know why I haven't updated recently? Because the last review I received on the last chapter was one word. I know I sound like I'm complaining but I kept holding out for a thought provoking review which never came. Thank you to everyone that gives reviews more than five words. It encourages me to write more. **

**(1)I hate when I have an asthma attack and I get that taste in my mouth. I don't know if anyone experiences that though. Do you?**


	5. Akashi

**Pairing: FemKuroko x GoM (no idea for a final pairing though, I'll likely have a poll for that later)**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Gender Bending. Swearing. AU world. Some graphic descriptions. Later on in story there will be some citrus.**

**A big thank you to my editor EndlessChains. He's doing an amazing job at fixing all my errors and helping me to bring you updates faster.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

She was walking back to the apartment building that she was currently calling home. She ran her fingers through her long blue hair. She was worried about all the things to come. Aomine had awakened before she even had the chance to do it herself. Did that also mean that Akashi was awakening by himself also? Even more pressing than that, was the other awakening?

The rain was still pouring down upon her. Turning to the sky, she sighed softly as droplets pelted her face. Rain drops trailed down her face and was absorbed into the material of her clothing. She then looked forward once more; her building was only a stretch away. She picked up her pace, wanting to get inside already. Her swift pace turned into a sprint. She rounded a swift turn and ran into the building. The door man held the door open for her in time, to avoid crashing into the glass door. She looked up at the line in front of the elevator and dashed for the stairs. Taking them two at a time, she reached the top floor after a while. She was panting though, resting her hands on her knees. She took in a deep breath and straightened out. She slides the key into the lock and proceeded to go into her house.

She swung the door open and shut it with her foot. She set her bag on the counter, not bothering to dry it off. She went into the bath room, walking past the white, prestige furniture. Everything was state of the art and top of the line. She was in the top floor of the apartment complex. This was the apartment building that everyone wanted into and that people would kill for, the penthouse of the finest building in Tokyo. She didn't think anything of it though, passing by everything as if it where nothing.

She walked to the bathroom, opening the door and leaving it open. She took a towel from the holder and rubbed her cold wet hair with it. She sighed and stripped off her clothing before turning on the hot water in the shower. She waited till the temperature was right before she stepped in. The hot water hit her in a moment. She moaned softly and ran her fingers through her hair while water streamed over her body.

She washed and cleaned her body until she was finally warm. The chill from the rain had set her on edge, but now her bones could finally rest and she felt ready to sleep. She wiped down with a new towel when she got out of the shower. Wrapping her towel around her, she went into her bedroom. A large room that had one wall made of glass that over looked the city. She went to her dresser and pulled out comfy cotton panties and an oversized cotton shirt. She slipped them on and wiggled around, getting a feel for them. The fabric felt nice on her body. Loose and comforting for rest. She slowly crawled into bed, letting the soft satin sheets rub against her skin. It was so relaxing… So soothing.

She was beginning to get comfortable, before she rolled over to a new position. She was so tired that she didn't notice the warm body beside her at first.

When a hand lifted and touched her cheek though, that woke her up. She screamed and rolled out of bed. **What the hell?!** She fell onto the floor. The figure didn't get out of bed just yet. All around her room, candles sprung to life. Lighting on fire at the wicks, but the flame was a pure red, no orange, no yellow. **Only red**. Another thing she noticed, she didn't have this many candles in here before.

"Don't do that….Don't run from me again." A soft voice came from under the covers of her bed. She was….**terrified**. "Don't run from me again. I won't….Be able to handle you going again."

She sat there on the floor trembling. Unsure as to who was lying in her bed, she started to move away from the bed just a few centimeters. Flames lashed out at her, singeing the back of her shirt and skin. She whimpered out as pain hit her. It stung, but not like a normal burn. If it wasn't obvious before, these flames had magic behind them. Her skin was on fire for a few moments. Before the flames became gentle…..**healing**. They soothed her burns, leaving her skin once again to be mark less. She had her eyes closed tightly. She had never met a person who could bend flames this way. She was suddenly lifted off of the ground. The fire, now binding her arms and legs, held her into the air. She moved through the air towards the bed once more. The blankets moved enough to let her in, but not enough to show the face of the other body in the bed though.

She was tucked into the bed, the blankets falling around her. As soon as she was in bed again, arms were being wrapped around her. She was starting to panic….whoever was doing this….obviously had power. She was trembling, afraid of this person. She really didn't want to be burned again.

"Shhhh….It's okay Tetsuya…. Its okay…..I remember everything now… Everything will be okay… I can protect you now. I got this power to protect you."

She turned her head over to look at him….. Akashi. She was…confused. How could he gain this power? Power is something you are born with. He couldn't have gotten this power….She looked at him closely. Akashi had been one of reason…brilliant really… But the eyes of the person she was looking into were that of a mad man. No….A **broken** man. She had broken Akashi by what she had done in the past. She had been there when the rest had changed. There even when Aomine had finished changing. This was the result of being alone when it happened.

She looked into his eyes….his eyes had always been red….but now they were mismatched in color. One red, one yellow…How the hell had that happened?

"You won't leave me again….Will you? Please don't…please….."

So broken….She couldn't dare say no to him, but she also couldn't tell him yes. She slowly moved in his embrace. She held him as he held her for dear life. She stroked his red hair gently. Around the room, the flames relaxed and died away.

He held onto her waist, nuzzling against her neck. Like a little child whom was too afraid to sleep alone.

"It's okay….It's okay"

She whispered to him, stroking his skin. She kissed his forehead. She…She had been the one to break him, now she was the one to take responsibility for this….

Little did she know though, he wouldn't be broken for long. That power….was fueling him, changing him. Repairing him….In a way that was differently not the sweet man she once knew.

They laid in bed that night, him holding her tight, and her not letting go of him either.

**Guys….It was hard to type this chapter. Literally painful. Between playing my violin after neglecting it for a long time in addition to learning how to play the guitar….My fingers, they hate me. ;-; **

**Another depressing note: My Chemical Romance has disbanded and they are no more. **

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. **


End file.
